A Heart To Give
by lily-the-angel
Summary: Chris and Leon plan to propose to the women they love. No Flames Pwease
1. Default Chapter

A Heart To Give  
  
*I don't own the Characters...I only own the story. ^_^ Enjoy. *.....* mean thought.  
  
~CHAPTER 1- A Normal Day~  
  
(Christopher Redfield heard his alarm clock go off, rubbing his eyes he looks at the clock it read 6 AM. Chris then looks to his sleeping angel Jill Valentine. They had both fallen asleep while watching a movie in his room which of course he didn't mind. He softly kissed Jill's lips to wake her up. Jill kissed back and pulled away from him so she can sit up in bed.)  
  
Chris- "Morning Jilly."  
  
Jill- "Morning Chris."  
  
(Chris then sits up in bed and Jill knew what he was thinking so she nods and they both climbed out of bed. Chris who was wearing boxers pulled on a shirt that matches his eyes. Jill was wearing a long shirt that was up to her knees. Chris and Jill walked from his room hand in hand and went downstairs.)  
  
(Sherry Redfield and Leon Kennedy walked downstairs to the kitchen. Claire Redfield smirked at the thought that she didn't have to yell for them to get their butts downstairs. Chris and Jill sat down at the table and watched Leon mess up Sherry's hair more. Sherry just smiled and playfully punched Leon in his ribs a bit too hard. Chris, Jill and Claire laugh when they heard a "Ouch" from Leon."  
  
Claire- "Serves you right for messing up a girl's hair."  
  
Sherry- "Yea!"  
  
Leon- "I didn't mess up Sherry's hair that much...It was already there."  
  
(Chris just chuckles some as Sherry and Leon sits down at the table.)  
  
Chris- "Rule number one Kennedy, girl's never liked their hair messed up."  
  
(Leon just makes a face. Jill, Claire and Sherry nod to what Chris said. Claire brings their breakfast. She puts a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of Chris, Sherry, Leon and herself. She then puts a plate of one bacon, some eggs and two slices of toast for Jill. Claire then sits down to eat hers as everyone digs in their breakfast.)  
  
Sherry- "Yummy!"  
  
Chris and Leon in unsion- "I agree."  
  
Jill- "Ditto"  
  
(Claire smiles all happy like and says welcome. Once breakfast was through, Chris and Leon cleared the table while Jill and Sherry washed and dried the dishes. Claire puts them away. Sherry runs upstairs to claim the bathroom first (since she goes to school). Chris, Claire, Jill and Leon sips coffee and wait for their turn. They see Sherry run out the door yelling bye. They yell bye back in unsion and looks at each other.)  
  
Chris- "So.....who's next?"  
  
(Claire, Leon and Jill just looks at each other then back at Chris.)  
  
Chris- "Leon go, Jill next, Claire after Jill and you three better leave me hot water when your through...Or it won't be very pretty."  
  
(Chris smirks as they gulp and Leon makes a break for it. Crossing his arms he waits til its his turn. After the bathroom bit is done. They head to work at the New RPD Station in New Raccoon City. Barry, Carlos and Rebecca was already there when they arrive.)  
  
Barry- "At least you four got here on time."  
  
(Chris chuckles and nods. He grins to his old partner. While Claire, Jill and Leon made their way to their desks.)  
  
Chris- "Yup. Hey Becca and Carlos."  
  
Rebecca and Carlos in unsion- "Hey Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire."  
  
(Leon, Jill and Claire smiles and waves, hoping this day would go by fast. After a fun filled day of filing reports, gun practice, and of course running miles, it was time to go home. Claire, Jill and Barry walked out of the S.T.A.R.S. Office together chatting, while Chris, Becca, Carlos and Leon stay behind claiming they had to finish something and will catch up in a bit.)  
  
Chris- "Becca and Carlos, Sherry already knows that you two will be watching her tonight."  
  
(Rebecca and Carlos nods.)  
  
Rebecca- "This is going to be so much fun."  
  
Leon- "Yea....You two have the easy part. Me and Chris doesn't."  
  
Carlos- "True, but you better get enough courage up and say what you gotta say."  
  
Rebecca- "Yup, I agree what Carlos said."  
  
Chris- "Easily said than done. I fight better than talk."  
  
Leon- "Amen."  
  
Rebecca- "We better go before they get worried or something."  
  
Carlos- "Yup, see you at Seven PM sharp."  
  
Chris- "Ok. See you then."  
  
(Chris, Leon, Rebecca and Carlos walks out the Office together and in hopes that tonight nothing goes wrong. They catch up with Claire, Jill and Barry and head home in opposite directions.)  
  
(Jill, Claire and Sherry are in Claire's room trying to figure out what to wear for the 'Special Dinner' as the guys put it. Claire and Sherry looks at Jill who was wearing a long silky black evening dress and black high heels shoes.)  
  
Jill- "So what do you two think and please be honest"  
  
Sherry- "You look really pretty Jill."  
  
Claire- "Yea, go with that one, leave your hair down and wear little make- up. You will look like a goddess when Chris sees you."  
  
(The girls giggle at that. Claire was right, Chris already saw her as a Goddess/Angel, Jill thought. Jill smiled at that thought. Claire went through some of her dresses and found the perfect one, she changes quickly and wears a long dark blue dress *that matches her eyes* then she finds her black high heels shoes. Taking down her hair it somewhat curls on its own she smiles and puts on little make-up then turns to Jill and Sherry.)  
  
Claire- "What do you think?"  
  
Jill- "Very nice."  
  
Sherry- "You look pretty like Jill."  
  
(Meanwhile in some other part of the house *Chris' room*. Chris and Leon was already dressed in their tux and was looking sharp as Carlos might put it if he was there. Chris looks at his watch then looks at Leon and nods. Leon nods back and both guys walk downstairs and just in time opened the door where Carlos and Rebecca was about to knock. They laugh and let Rebecca and Carlos in.)  
  
Rebecca- "Wow, you two are looking handsome tonight. At least you are not wearing your S.T.A.R.S. Uniform."  
  
(Rebecca and the guys laugh on that small joke.)  
  
Chris- "Yea, we know."  
  
Carlos- "You two are lookin sharp." (See?)  
  
Leon- "Umm.....thanks?"  
  
Carlos- "Welcome."  
  
(Sherry runs downstairs and greets her babysitters with a huge smile. Becca couldn't help but light up with joy. Claire and Jill made their way downstairs. Chris and Leon both whsitle at the same time at their girlfriends. Jill just smiles and Claire somewhat blushes.)  
  
Chris- "Shall we go?"  
  
(Jill nods and takes Chris' hand he then leads her into the warm night. Claire and Leon follow Chris and Jill. Becca, Carlos and Sherry just watches them drive off in two separate cars. They close the door and lock it then they watch movies and eat popcorn til their hearts content. And of course hope they come back with good news. )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Okay, this is where the story splits up. Chris and Jill go to one Restaurant, while Leon and Claire goes to another. But everything goes back to one at the end, I promise ^_^. And please no flames. Thankies and Enjoy. 


	2. Chris Proposes To Jill

A Heart To Give  
  
  
  
*I dun own none of the characters, and no flames please. ^_^ Enjoy. *......* mean thought. I know there won't be much talking but Chris is super shy which makes it cute. XD*  
  
~CHAPTER 2- Chris Proposes To Jill~  
  
(Jill watches Chris out of the corner of her eye, Chris does the same thing while watching the road. Jill breaks the silence first that has been there since they left the house.)  
  
Jill- "Chris what are we doing tonight?"  
  
(Chris grins then takes his eyes off the road just to look at Jill for a moment then looks back at the road.)  
  
Chris- "Well.....I was thinking about dinner, a walk on the beach *they lived not far from a beach*, and whatever else we have time for."  
  
Jill- "It sounds lovely Chris."  
  
(Chris nods and keeps his eyes on the road. Jill sits there and thinks of how the evening will turn out. They reach the Olive Garden *which Jill loves to come eat at* Jill lets out a surprise gasp then smiles at Chris who was grinning at her. Chris parks his Jeep and gets out he then walks to Jill's side and opens the door for her.)  
  
Chris *in a french accent*- May I help you out if ze car Ms. Valentine."  
  
Jill- "Yes you may."  
  
(Chris holds out his hand for hers and she accepts it then climbs out of Chris' Jeep and smiles warmly at him. Jill thinks he's so cute when he does that as Chris closes the door and locks it with his car clicker. Chris smiles to Jill and leads her in the restaurant by the hand.)  
  
Jill- "You know Chris you really are sweet."  
  
Chris- "Thanks Jill. And so are you."  
  
(The hostess watches her next guest come in and she smiles warmly at the two. Chris and Jill smiles back.)  
  
*Hostess named Amy*- "Welcome to The Olive Garden. Do you have a reservation sir?"  
  
Chris- "Yes ma'am. Redfield.....Christopher Redfield."  
  
(Amy looks in her reservation book then smiles at Chris.)  
  
Amy- "Follow me Mr.Redfield."  
  
(Amy gets two menus and walks toward the back into another part of the restaurant, Chris and Jill of course follow her close. Amy lets them take their seats. Chris pulls out a chair for Jill and she sits. Chris then sits across from Jill and they both look up at Amy. Amy puts the menus before them and takes out a order pad.)  
  
Amy- "What can I get you to drink?"  
  
Jill- "Water please."  
  
Chris- "A cup of coffee for me."  
  
(Amy nods and writes it down she looks to her guests again and smiles.)  
  
Amy- "Coming right up."  
  
(Amy leaves to get their drinks. Chris and Jill smiles and looks around like two lost kids. Chris then sits back in his seat and looks at Jill, then he looks at his menu. After a few minutes of waiting Amy brings their drinks and sets it in front of them she smiles.)  
  
Amy- "I will leave you alone for a bit so you can see what you want to eat."  
  
(Chris and Jill nods and smiles softly to her, then looks back at the menu as Amy leaves to help another guest out. After sometime in silence they figured out what they want and waited for Amy to come back.)  
  
(Jill sips her cold water and sets it down. Chris sips his coffee and sees Amy heading towards them. Amy stops by their table and takes out her order pad out again.)  
  
Amy- "Are you ready to order?"  
  
Jill and Chris say in unsion- "Yes."  
  
Amy- "What can I get you two this evening?"  
  
Jill- "I'll have the Seafood Pasta."  
  
Chris- "I'll have the Seafood Pasta as well."  
  
Amy- "It will be a while, I will bring out the salad and bread rolls for you."  
  
(With that said Amy left to get the salad and bread rolls for their dinner. Chris watched Jill move some strands of her hair behind her ear and couldn't help but smile at him. A sort time later Amy returns with a tray and sets it up on the stand she then sets the salad bowl and bread roll basket on their table, she laid out the salad plate in front of them. With that done she picks up the trey and stand and left again her smile stayed upon her lips ever since she came back to their table.)  
  
*Hopefully I won't fill up on salad and rolls, thought Jill.*  
  
(The couple ate some salad in silence while their thoughts was wondering what to say next. Chris wanted to go to the beach afterward so he can propose to his angel. Jill on the other hand was wondering why Chris was so quiet but when she thinks about it again she knows Chris is always quiet and quite shy.)  
  
Jill- "Chris may I ask you something?"  
  
Chris- "Sure what do you wish to ask me Jill?"  
  
Jill- "Well...I noticed that you haven't talked a lot since we left the house and from the look on your face you look as if you are ready for zombies to come out and get you...Seriously what's wrong Chris?"  
  
(Chris looked at Jill. He knew she was very straight with people when it comes to such things he sighs and ranks a hand through his spiky hair.)  
  
Chris- "I just have a lot on my mind right now...But its nothing bad of course...Jill I promise you I'm not waiting for zombies to jump me...even though I left my gun at home."  
  
(Jill looked in Chris' eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Jill just nods and moved her salad plate away from her so she wouldn't eat anymore, Chris puts his plate on hers. Amy comes out with their food on a trey and sets up again she then places the food in front of them and smiled.)  
  
Amy- "Please enjoy your meal Sir and Ma'am."  
  
Chris- "Thank you."  
  
Jill- "Thanks."  
  
(Amy just bows a little then takes the tray and stand and walks back to the kitchen to put it away. Chris and Jill starts eating their Seafood Pasta and chat about the recent events they even talked about the past but only happy times and not the bad. Before long they was sitting back and waited for the check. Amy came back and left the check with Chris, cause he didn't want Jill to pay for it. Chris put however much it was in the little money book and left a nice tip. Amy came back and nodded in thanks she then went to put the money in the cash register and found out that Chris paid the exact amount and left a nice tip. Chris and Jill got up and left the Olive Garden and walked toward his Jeep soon everything Chris wanted to say to Jill would come out and he was glad. He un-locked his Jeep doors with his car clicker and helped Jill in her side, he then walked to the drivers side and got in and drove towards the beach. Once at the beach, Chris got a blanket from the back and walked next to Jill towards the ocean, he layed the blanket out and sat down. Jill sat down and looked at the ocean, the moon was reflecting off the surface which made it beautiful to look at. Chris looked at Jill.)  
  
Jill- "The moon makes it beautiful to look at the ocean doesn't it Chris?"  
  
Chris- "Yes...but you are more beautiful then those put together."  
  
(Jill just looked at Chris as he looked back at her. She felt Chris' fingers under her chin and he kissed her so sweetly that she didn't want it to end. Chris broke the kiss and looked into Jill's eyes. Chris takes Jill's small hand in his as he still looks deeply in her eyes. )  
  
Chris- "Jill I want to say something..."  
  
(Jill felt her heat skip a beat and she wondered what Chris wanted to say to her?)  
  
Jill- "What is it Chris?"  
  
(Chris gathers up his courage again before speaking.)  
  
Chris- "I love you, Jill Valentine. I love you from the very bottom of my soul. Not just from my heart. I love you from my soul. You're the air I breath, the food I eat, the water I drink. You're my shelter and my refuge; you're my energy and my inspiration; my ambition, my enthusiasm. You're my resting place."  
  
(Jill felt boneless as he bathed her in poetry which she never knew existed in him til now.)  
  
Chris- "Just looking at you shines sunlight on every moment I live. Before I knew you, I wasn't even alive. I thought I knew what I wanted, but I didn't have any idea. You walked into my life and changed it forever. I love you, I admire you, I lust after you, I adore you..."  
  
*His words enfolded her- sonnets of love, a rhapsody of devotion. This man who had been hurt by many women who'd separate himself from the feminine was every woman's dream, Jill thought still shocked.*  
  
Chris- "You make me see the world in new ways. You're the first thing my heart greets when I wake up in the morning. You're the last thing I see in my mind before I fall asleep. Sometimes I daydream about this, just holding your hand. That's all. Just holding it. And I get a picture if the two of us going through life like that. Hand in hand. I even think about us having this colossal argument- hand in hand. Or just sitting on a couch together. Or.....I know this sound corny, but I don't care- those rocking chairs people talk about."  
  
(He narrowed his eyes, just to let her know he wasn't a complete wimp.)  
  
Chris- "I see that. I see this big front porch and these two rockers side by side, and you and me all old and wrinkled. The kids are gone, grown up, only us, and I want to kiss every one of those wrinkles on your face and just sit there and rock with you."  
  
(Her head swirled. Her heart sang. He circled her palm with his thumb. He brushed her cheek, locked his gaze with hers.)  
  
Chris- "I finally understand the whole unbelievable beauty of two people being one because that's the way I want it to be, the two of us one."  
  
(Chris' eyes begun to glisten with tears. Jill's own spilled over her bottom lids and trickled down her cheeks. Chris' voice grew fierce and raw.)  
  
Chris- "You'll never ever find a man who'll love you as much as I do, who'll protect you better than you've ever ben protected- and who'll be right by your side while you become the best person you can be. Because I know that's what you're making me, the best man I can be. Jill will you marry me?"  
  
(A hiccup rattled Jill's chest. Chris finally stopped and simply gazed at her. It was as if all the words had run out of him, leaving raw emotion in their place. Jill touched his face with the tips of her fingers, traced the moist tracks down the hard, handsome planes of his cheekbones, and absorbed the absolute rightness of everything he said. She nodded a yes to his question. This is what she'd dreamed of but never believed she'd have.)  
  
(When Jill managed to speak, she could only think of one thing to say.)  
  
Jill- "Could you please repeat all that?"  
  
(Chris laughed and pulled out a small box he took the ring out and Jill gave him her hand he then put the ring on her finger and they kissed each other.)  
  
Jill- "I think we should be heading back.....And Chris I do love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
(Chris couldn't find anymore words to say so he just nods and together they stand. Chris picks up the blanket and folds it then takes Jill's hand and together they go back to his Jeep and head for home to deliver the good news.)  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I hoped you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing this part. Next is Leon proposes to Claire. I wanted the end of this one to be special thats why Chris was so quiet.* 


	3. Leon Proposes To Claire

A Heart To Give  
  
  
  
*Don't own none of the characters, blah, blah, blah. Well here's the 3rd chapter of A Heart To Give, Enjoy. *...* mean thought.  
  
  
  
~CHAPTER 3- Leon Proposes To Claire~  
  
(Leon was driving as Claire was watching the road and beach go by. Somehow Claire knew that tonight was going to be special. Claire looked to Leon who was too busy watching the road.)  
  
Claire- "So Leon...Where are we heading to tonight?"  
  
Leon- "Dinner and a walk on the beach. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Claire- "Sounds good to me."  
  
Leon- "Great."  
  
(Claire smiled happily as she looked out the window. Leon glanced at Claire then back at the road he was glad she was happy and hoped tonight would be perfect. Claire was thinking the same thing too.)  
  
*I'm going to kick some serious butt if my night with Leon is ruined, thought Claire*  
  
(Claire hoped it wouldn't come to that, but you may never know these days. Claire looked at Leon who was humming and driving behind some old couple which most likely headed towards the same destination as they are. Claire looked at Leon being the good cop that he is lets them be slow. Leon looked back at Claire for a moment then looked back on the road.)  
  
*Wow she looks great tonight...I hope nothing goes wrong, thought Leon*  
  
(Leon slowed the car down as he turned into their favorite restaurant La Cena *an Italtian restaurant I made up*. Leon parks his car *which is a Honda CRV* turns off the ignition, then gets out and walks to Claire's side and opens the door for her. Claire gets out and nods a thanks to him. Leon locks his car door with the car clicker and takes Claire's hand. They walk together inside the Restaurant. The lady looks up at her guests and speaks in English.)  
  
Lady- "Welcome to La Cena. I'm Nicolette I'll be your waitress for tonight. Do you have a reservation tonight Sir?"  
  
Leon- "Yes, under Kennedy."  
  
(Nicolette looks in the reservation book and she smiles at Leon and Claire then takes two menus.)  
  
Nicolette- "This way Mr. Kennedy and Miss."  
  
(Nicolette walks towards the back with a great view on the ocean she lays the menus on the table and watches as Leon pulls out a chair for Claire then takes his seat. Nicolette takes out a order pad and pen.)  
  
Nicolette- "Anything I can get you to drink?"  
  
Claire- "I'll have iced tea please."  
  
Leon- "I'll have iced tea as well."  
  
(Nicolette nods as she writes it down then walks off to go get it. Claire and Leon starts to read their menu while they wait.)  
  
Claire- "The Frittata sounds good. (Frittata is an omelete, often filled with vegetables.)  
  
Leon- "So does the Polpette." (Meatballs)  
  
(Claire giggles some then sees Nicolette come back with their drinks.)  
  
Nicolette- "Sorry for the wait, a waiter was having a crisis in the kitchen."  
  
(Claire and Leon nods as Nicolette puts down their iced tea's in front of them but she keeps smiling.)  
  
Nicolette- "Everything will be fine. Are you ready to order?"  
  
Leon- "I'll have the Polpette please."  
  
(Nicolette nods and writes it down, she waits for Claire.)  
  
Claire- "I'll have the Frittata."  
  
Nicolette- "Coming right up."  
  
(Nicolette walks away to go get the food. Claire and Leon just shrugs some and sips their tea. Nicolette come out with Salad and rolls and lays them on the table along with two salad plates, she then walks back to the kitchen.)  
  
(Claire and Leon chat on some things about work and such after a while Nicolette comes out with a trey and stand and sets up. Nicolette puts the meatballs in front of Leon then she puts the Frittata in front of Claire.)  
  
Nicolette- "If you need anything else just let me know. Have a nice meal."  
  
(Leon and Claire nods and says Thank You as Nicolette gets the trey and stand then walks to the kitchen to put it away. Claire and Leon starts to eat their food and even exchange a bite or two. When they are finished Claire sits back.)  
  
Claire- "That was so good."  
  
Leon- "Yea I agree."  
  
(Nicolette comes out with a smile. Claire and Leon smile back.)  
  
Nicolette- "I hope everything was to your satisfaction tonight."  
  
(Claire and Leon both nods.)  
  
Claire- "The food was wonderful."  
  
Leon- "Yes it was great. Can I have the check please?"  
  
Nicolette- "Yes you may and I'm glad that you enjoyed it."  
  
(Nicolette takes out the check and puts it on the table by Leon and walks to another guest who was asking her a question. Leon puts the exact money in the money book then leaves a good tip. Nicolette comes back and nods she takes the book and walks to the cash register then comes back with the receipt then hands it to Leon.)  
  
Nicolette- "Come back and visit us again sometime."  
  
Claire- "We will."  
  
(Leon nods and takes the receipt and sticks it in his pocket. Nicolette walks to another guest that's coming in. Claire and Leon gets up and walks out hand in hand. Walking to Leon's Honda CRV he opens the door for Claire she gets in then closes the door and walks to his side and climbs in. Starting the ignition and backing up then stops his car at the beach parking lot. Leon turns off the ignition then turns to Claire. Claire looks back at Leon.)  
  
Claire- "Whats wrong Leon?"  
  
Leon- "Nothing, just wanted to talk to you thats all."  
  
(Claire nods and waits for what Leon say what he has to say.)  
  
Leon- "I love you Claire. I'll never stop being in love with you. I've never stopped being in love with you from the day I first met you. I want to live my life with you Claire. Will you marry me Claire Redfield?"  
  
(Claire couldn't believe what she just heard. She looks deeply in Leon's eyes.)  
  
Claire- "Yes I will marry you. I love you so much, and I'm not going to let you get away from me Kennedy."  
  
(Leon grinned and took out a ring he slips it on her finger. Then they hug and kiss, smiling at each other.)  
  
Claire- "It's getting late maybe we should head back."  
  
(Leon nods and lets her go then he drives off back to the house. He parks next to Chris' Jeep *which Jill and Chris just got back at the same time as they did* Leon and Claire both get out and both couples go to the door hand in hand.)  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The final chapter is coming out soon. Sorry for the delay on this one. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3.* 


	4. Home And Good News

A Heart To Give  
  
  
  
*I don't own nothing but this story. This is the final Chapter of A Heart To Give. Thanks for reading.*  
  
~CHAPTER 4- Home And Good News~  
  
  
  
(The front door opens just as Chris, Jill, Claire and Leon got on the front porch, Sherry and her small form can be seen. They knew that she wanted to know everything. Both couples walks in and Chris locks the door behind him. Becca and Carlos had joined them *after cleaning up the popcorn spill Sherry made when she ran to the door* They all started talking at once but then Sherry's little voice piped up.)  
  
Sherry- "Hey, I wanna listen one at a time not two at a time."  
  
(All grown-ups looks at Sherry and knew she was right. So Chris told how his night with Jill went first then Claire told how their night went. Becca, Carlos and Sherry nodded and looked really happy for them.)  
  
Becca- "Thats so romantic Chris and Leon."  
  
Chris- "Thanks."  
  
Leon- "Thanks."  
  
Sherry- "I wanna see the rings please."  
  
Becca- "Me too!"  
  
(Both Claire and Jill walked to Becca and Sherry and showed them their rings. Chris, Leon and Carlos was talking on the side. Giggles and laughs can be heard as the girls and guys made two little circles. Once all that was over and done with Chris put his arms around Jill's waist and just hugged her like that from behind. Leon and Claire just had their arms around each other's waist. Sherry was thinking about how things turned out but still don't have parents. Becca and Carlos just leaned against each other cause they was half asleep. Sherry broke the silence first.)  
  
Sherry- "I'm happy for you both Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire."  
  
Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire in unsion- "Thanks Sherry."  
  
(Sherry's smile turned into a frown as she was thinking. Chris and the other's noticed this and wondered what was wrong. Chris spoke out first.)  
  
Chris- "Whats wrong Sherry?"  
  
(Sherry has tears in her eyes as she looked up at Chris.)  
  
Sherry- "Nothing just thinking."  
  
Claire- "Sweety you can tell us what's on your mind."  
  
Becca- "Yea we will always be here for you Sherry."  
  
Leon- "I agree."  
  
(Sherry nods and wipes her tears away with her shirt sleeve then looks back at them. Everyone waits quietly giving their support to Sherry.)  
  
Sherry- "It's just that all the other kids have parents and I have none...I want to have parents again...Is that wrong?"  
  
(Sherry looks to the floor and Chris kneels in front of her. After whispering something to Jill. Jill nods and a smile comes upon her face.)  
  
Chris- "No it isn't...Me and Claire always wished for our parents back but we sticked together. Sherry...Me and Jill wants to adopt you as our child."  
  
Sherry- "Really?"  
  
Jill- "Really Sherry."  
  
(Sherry walked into Chris' arms and he picked her up hugging her, Jill then walked over to her fiancee and her soon to be daughter hugging them both. Awws escaped from Claire, Leon, Becca and Carlos as they watch Chris, Jill and Sherry hug each other. All was smiling but who looked the happiest the most was Sherry.)  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sorry for this Chapter being sort. Thank you for R&R I really appreciate it greatly. Hope you enjoyed the story ^.^* 


End file.
